After the finale: Mobatsky begins again
by special agent Ali
Summary: This is what happens after the show ends. Ted and Robin's journey into trying out their relationship again. Maybe now that they've grown up and matured their relationship will last this time. This is for the Mobatsky fans I wrote a Swarkles finale so I wanted to do a Mobatsky story
1. Ted and his horn, Mobatsky love

_**So I ended up deleting my other two HIMYM finales. They just weren't coming out that good. This one I think is better and its pure Mobatsky this time. Dedicated to those who loved how the show ended. **_

She can't help but smile when he holds up the horn. "You can't keep stealing that Ted" she calls out to him.

He only shrugs. "It belongs to us Robin, I was only letting them borrow it back for a long time" he calls out.

"Come on up Ted" she calls out with a small chuckle. It only takes him a few precious minutes but he's soon at her door. When she opens the door he gives her a smile.

She smiles back again and gives him a warm hug. "Come inside Ted" she instructs.

He follows her in and they sit on her couch. "Feels like its two thousand and five again" Ted murmurs.

She raises a brow at this. "Is that what this is Ted? Are you just trying to forget you ever met her?" she asks.

He looks to her and shakes his head. "No, I never want to forget Tracy, I loved her and I love my children" he answers.

"Then what is this Ted?"

He gives her a smile and hands her the horn. "I promise I don't want to forget her Robin but it has been a long six years"

"You want to date me again?" she asks.

"Is that okay?" is his answer. She thinks about it for a moment and then gives him a nod.

"Why not" is her answer and he smiles again. His kids were right. He needed this, he needed to feel loved again and if he couldn't have Tracy then he only wanted Robin Scherbatsky.


	2. Ted's worries and doubts

_**Well hi there to whoever is reading this. It still is Mobatsky here but I know they won't really work out. Or will they? Its time to see what will happen to Robin and Ted in my world.**_

_**I may accidentally make it Swarkles too. I end up doing that with these stories. It's Ted's fault really for making them get together and making me fall for Swarkles. He's too nice.**_

"I'm sorry"

His apology is so sudden that she gapes at him. They had just eaten dinner and Ted took Robin to central park. He got them a carriage ride and a few minutes into the ride he blurts out an apology.

He gently takes her hand and apologizes again. "I am so sorry Robin" he murmurs and now she is beyond confused.

"Why? I thought you wanted this again" she asks. Ted gives her a warm and loving smile.

"Robin, I love you with all my heart and I will do anything for you" he says and she gives a nod.

"I know Ted" she answers. "That's why I made you see Barney on the roof and its why I made him give you the locket" he adds.

"I know Ted" she says again. He gives a small sigh. "I know you and I weren't meant to be Robin"

"Maybe back then Ted, but what about now?" she asks. He stares into her eyes a few minutes and ponders that. "I've never stopped loving you Robin" he says.

"Well then there is your answer" she says and he shrugs. "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you" he asks.

"You never pressure…" she starts and his loud chilling laugh quiets her.

"Yeah right…" he says bitterly. "Robin, I just spent the last few hours sitting at my desk telling Luke and Penny how I met their mother" he told her.

"You didn't give every detail did you?" she asks. His look gives her an answer and she groans.

He just scoffs. "Yeah and thinking about the story again just makes me realize I was just a jackass in my twenties"

"Ted! You weren't…" she says and he raises a brow. "I told you I loved you our first date Robin. I should have left you alone after that but instead I throw three parties. You give me friendship then and I still am not satisfied. So what do I do? I stand on a roof with Barney for hours making it rain so you can't go camping" he tells her.

"It worked didn't it?" she asks.

"At what price though Robin?" Ted asks.

She squeezes his hand. "I'm not angry with you Ted. I am actually flattered you did so much for me" she says.

He only sighs again. "Then why do I feel like I'm just repeating the past and becoming Jackass Mosby again?" he asks her.

"Because you really loved Tracy" she answers. "I know how that feels Ted. I loved Barney but he and I couldn't make it work. Now he has Ellie and spends every second with her, she's his whole world now" she adds.

"He'd take you back if you asked him Robin" Ted points out. Robin gives a small shrug. "I know but…I…"

"You don't want to be a step mom" Ted answers for her. "Not for such a small child" she points out.

"You can do it Robin, you held all the children as babies"

"But I could always give them back Ted" she points out. "I never wanted to be a mom Ted, that part still never changed" she adds.

"Luke and Penny really love you" he answers. "I love them too" she tells him. He gives her a smile. "Good" he answers.

"It was their idea wasn't it?" she asks. Ted gives a small nod. "They thought the story was me asking their permission to date you again" he answers.

"Why not correct them then if it wasn't?" she asks. Ted only squeezes her hand again. "Because I like being with you Robin" he answers. "You and Tracy are my first real loves" he adds.

"No, Tracy is your first Ted, you don't have to include me just because I was the first girl you saw on your journey to finding her" she tells him.

He gives her another warm smile. "I want to add you in Robin. The story I told my kids was insane because Ted was insane. He spent eight years falling in and out of love till he met Tracy. He loved her immensely but the cancer was stronger than him" he tells her.

"So then he goes back to his first love?" Robin asks. "With coaxing from his two children" he adds.

She puts her head on his shoulder. "I guess it beats being alone" she agrees.

Ted gives a nod as he kisses her hair. Was that their whole relationship? Two young people who just were tired of being alone and lonely. It sounded very depressing.

But as Robin fell asleep on Ted's shoulder he didn't want to lose her. He wanted her to be happy though. He decided he'd keep it casual this time and if she pulled away from him he'd let her.

Robin was just tired of their depressing conversation. She had been honestly happy to see him, why was he trying to ruin it? The Ted she had met in two thousand and five wanted nothing more than to be with her so he made it happen.

The Ted she was with now in two thousand and thirty also wanted to be with her and yet didn't want to be with her. She wasn't Tracy and never would be. He also wasn't Barney and never would be. But Robin remembered what she had said to Lily that one Halloween night.

The man she probably should have ended up with. Now he was with her again but seemed to be pulling away. "I don't want to pressure you" he tells her. His words hurt a little. But then, did she just let him pressure her?

Their love did seem a bit farfetched but then again love wasn't perfect. Love was two people who cared for each other. Love meant having to apologize for stupid mistakes and learning to give selflessly to make your partner happy.

Ted had done all that for her. So was she here with him because she felt she owed him?

Robin bit her lip and tried to brush that from her mind. 'No, you love him, he's always been your best friend' she tells herself.

'So was Barney and it was Barney you married not Ted' another voice argues back.

'Barney was the one who took the out' she argues. That hurts her to say though.

'Because you gave it to him, you also were the reason he slept around again and got himself a daughter' the voice responds. His answer hurts her even more.

'Now he's happy with Ellie' she points out not ready or willing to lose to a voice in her head.

'I'm not saying he isn't but you were talking about best friends and we chose Barney and Ted chose Tracy' Second voice responds.

'So what about now then?' she asks.

'We can try to keep it casual' the second voice suggests. 'Can he?' Robin asks.

The voice ponders that a moment. 'He's grown up and became a father, I think he's just looking for company' she answers.

'What if we fall back in love?'

'Lets just see what happens' is all the voice's response. Robin finds herself nodding in agreement inside her head.

'It won't hurt me to be with him again, Ted is an amazing guy and he won't hurt me' she tells the voice. He gives a small nod before disappearing and she's left in darkness. Robin lets out a shiver that Ted sees and puts a blanket around her that was on the seat.

She is sound asleep when their ride ends and Ted buys the blanket to keep her warm. His strong arms hold her tightly as he carries her home. He takes off her shoes as he lays her into her bed before laying beside her.

"I'm sorry for being stupid Robin, I do love you" he whispers to her and then closes his eyes. He still can't seem to love her like before though. He really did love his wife and Ted wonders if it could ever be the same as before or would this be his worst mistake that would end their friendship forever.


	3. The next morning

She awakens and is pleased to see him sleeping in her bed. She kisses his forehead gently.

"Wake up Teddy bear" she whispers and he groans. "Five more minutes mom" he says and she laughs.

"Never ever tell your girlfriend she reminds you of your mom" she scolds and hits him with a pillow.

"Ow! I didn't mean it like that Robin!" Ted cries. He then gapes at her a little. "Did you say…" he starts and she shrugs.

"Ex girlfriend" she clarifies and he gives a nod. "Okay, I mean…last night I was…I mean I was only" he stammers and she chuckles.

"It's okay Ted, I understand this is hard on you" she replies softly. "It's strange for me too" she adds.

"So you don't want to…" he starts and she puts her hand on his mouth. "We haven't even finished the super date Ted" she reminds him.

"That was not…" he says and she raises a brow which makes him laugh.

"Fine, I admit it, you're the only one whose done the super date and thinking back on my story made me want to try it" he admits.

"Barney told me you sang it to him" she says and he laughs. "Yeah, wanna hear my silly song?" he asks and she nods. He sings to her softly and she enjoys his voice.

"That was sweet Ted" she says. He gives a small shrug. "I think I ate too much sugar when I was a child because I'm always sweet Robin" he says and she gives a laugh.

"Oh come on Ted" she says when she catches her breath. "What about Stella? You told her off"

"No, I didn't" Ted answers. "I was going to, but she got to her door and Tony opened it holding Lucy. I decided to just let them be and keep my mouth shut" he adds.

"Oh Ted…" she says softly and he shrugs. "It's better this way Robin. If Stella and I married I'd never have my children because I wouldn't have met Tracy" he points out.

"But then you wouldn't have been upset and alone the past six years" she says and his face hardens briefly. It passes quickly and Ted gives her a smile.

"But that led me back to you Robin" he points out.

"But what if Barney and I were still married?" she asks and he shrugs. "I guess I would have tried dating then" he says.

"Ted…"

"Please stop Robin" he begs. "I already went through my past again yesterday and it hurts" he adds.

She gives a nod and hugs his stomach. "Okay then, lets stop talking about it then Ted and enjoy a new start" she says.

He gives a nod. "Yes, lets start with breakfast then I am starving" he agrees and they roll out of bed to start their day.


	4. Breakfast and a decision is made

_**I know a lot of you aren't happy with Mobatsky but I hope people least read this and thinks it's a little bit cute.**_

_**As I stated in chapter two I could make Swarkles magic too. Be Swarkles friendship at least but then who knows what will happen and that's the fun of fan fiction.**_

"So what is for breakfast then?" Robin asked as they walked into the kitchen together holding hands.

"It's Sunday Robin" Ted answered and she smiled. "Of course" she says with a laugh.

They get to work and make pancakes from scratch. When they take a bite their both impressed to see their pretty good.

"Lily makes them much nicer but its nice to see we can cook" Ted comments.

"Least we can cook better than Marshall" Robin agrees. Both shudder a little at the memory.

"Wow, I remember that time, I felt bad for Marshall but I couldn't spend all my time with him since I had you" Ted comments.

"Now you have me again" Robin answers. Ted's face falls a little and she strokes his hand.

"Don't fret Ted, just enjoy it again" she coaxes.

"But why do I feel like this is so wrong Robin? It's like we've gone back in time and pretending you and I never married" Ted asks.

"You can't pretend Ted" Robin points out. "But we're trying, least that's what it feels like" Ted argues.

"Your wife died Ted and that isn't your fault. Neither is what happened between me and Barney" Robin says soothingly.

"He's going to hate me" Ted moans.

Robin shakes her head. "I don't believe that. Barney admitted to me that while it was extremely painful he is grateful to the bus driver who hit him" she answered.

"Really? He almost died Robin"

"He knows that but he also thinks if he hadn't gotten hurt that you would never been his friend again" she responds.

Ted cringes slightly and she strokes his hand. "Please stop fretting constantly Ted and live in the moment" she urges.

He gives her a nod. "Okay, I'll just enjoy your company Robin, its nice being with you again" he says.

"There is the Ted I know and love" she responds with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry and you're right Robin, I can't keep blaming myself for the past, its time to live in the future and just be happy again" Ted says.

Robin gives a nod. "Yeah, be the Ted I know who sat outside on the roof in the cold all night for a slutty pumpkin" she teases gently.

"I liked that roof, I did a rain dance on that roof and it got me to be with you" he comments.

She gives him another warm smile. "That it did and now we can try again and nothing is stopping us this time Ted" she said.

He gives her a nod back. "You're right, nothing stands in the way" he agrees.

_**Okay so their finally agreeing to try again. The others will come in soon I promise I just have to get Ted's stupid insecurities out of the way. **_


	5. T and R's confession to L and B

_**Hey cool two reviewers now. Thanks Jeremy and Corrupt. As promised here is Lily and Barney. Will probably be Robin and Barney soon but its Swarkles friendship. I have Swarkles stories written and so for once just wanted it to be Mobatsky. I hope you enjoy. **_

When they finished breakfast Ted did the dishes. "I better go home now and make sure the kids and house are all in one piece" he said.

"Okay, want to meet up later?" Robin asks. Ted nods and kisses her forehead. "I'll pick you up later and we'll go out to dinner" he suggests and she gives a nod.

When Ted was gone Robin picked up her phone.

"Hey Lil" she greeted.

"Hey Robin, how are you?"

"I'm confused to be honest" she answered. "What's wrong?"

"Last night Ted came over to my place with the horn. He stood outside of my window wearing a tuxedo and holding our horn over his head"

"Wow, that sounds just like…."

"Like its two thousand and five again and Ted is in love with me" Robin replies cutting her friend off.

"You don't sound too happy about that" Lily muses.

"Oh I am happy. Ted is the one who kept second guessing this. He told me his kids put him up to this after he told them how he met Tracy" Robin replies.

"Well of course he is Robin. Ted Mosby is a very sweet guy who just wants to be with a woman for the rest of his life. The only problem is he keeps losing the women he loves. Tracy was the second best woman he dated and she is gone Robin. So now he turns back to the only other woman he really loved" Lily says.

"How do I help him then?"

"Don't pressure him or rush anything Robin. Take it like a slow dance and let him lead" Lily answers.

"I thought so, thanks Lily" Robin said.

"Anytime" Lily replies and they hang up.

Meanwhile Ted hadn't gone back to his house. He called his children in the taxi and was told everything was all right.

Ted took the taxi to Barney's house and rang the bell.

"Who is it?" A little girl called out.

"It's Uncle Ted, can I come in Ellie" Ted answers. The door opens and the child smiles at him.

"Of course Uncle Ted" she says and he picks her up. "Thanks, now where is daddy?" he asks.

"Right here bro" Barney answers walking up. He sees Ted's serious expression and takes Ellie from him.

"Go play in your room baby, Ted and I need to chat" he instructs. The curly blonde hair child nods and runs off.

"She's such a good girl" Ted muses.

"That she is, she is awesome like her dad" Barney agrees. "So what is on your mind Ted?" he then asks.

"I finally sat the kids down and told them the story how I met Tracy" he said and Barney smiles.

"Those poor tortured children" he muses.

Ted gives him a wry look. "Anyway, after the story Penny said the only reason I told the story was because I wanted Robin back. She told me to go for it and so did Luke" he says.

"You didn't come here to ask me for permission Ted" Barney says and Ted shakes his head.

"I'm sorry bro but after I heard what they said it all hit me. Tracy really was gone and she wasn't coming back. Robin is single and she is the first woman I really loved" Ted answers.

"What did you do Ted?" Barney asks.

"I suited up Barney and I stole our horn again" Ted answers. Barney gives out a small chuckle. "You replayed the night I got you to suit up" he muses and Ted nods.

"What happened after?" Barney asks.

"I spent the night in her bed. I decided to not say I think I'm in love with her this time and I got to spend the night. We made pancakes this morning then I came here" Ted responds.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd be mad" Ted responds. Barney gives a small shrug. "If you're talking about the bro code then I don't think that's fair. You did see her first and dated her first Ted. I am the one who broke the code by sleeping with her when she is your ex" he answers.

"But you're the one who married her and now she is your ex" Ted points out.

Barney just shrugs again. "Its still pointless Ted. I knew at the carousel you still had feelings for her" he points out.

"Barney…"

Barney holds up a hand. "Don't have to deny it Ted. I just appreciate that you didn't act on them"

"I never would hurt you like that Barney. Its why I gave you the locket, even though she did figure out it was me"

"Yeah, I blabbed it later bro, I saw her before the wedding and I made the only vow I needed, I told her I wouldn't lie to her anymore then I told her about the locket and she kissed me"

"Yeah, I know…" Ted murmurs.

"How…."

"I was trying to chase her down. She knew you lied to her when she asked you about the locket. She then knew it was me and confronted me about it. She got mad at me then when I wouldn't run away with her, locked me in her room and ran off, I am just glad you stopped her" Ted replies.

"I think she stopped her Ted" Barney answers. "When I walked up Robin had been talking to someone but I didn't see her face" he adds.

Ted gives a small smile. "She told me she ended up helping all five of us out by just giving a little sane advice" Ted said.

"She was perfect for you" Barney answers.

"That she was" Ted agrees.

"Don't hurt her Ted. Don't just be with her because you're lonely and tired of missing Tracy" Barney warns.

"I'd never hurt her Barney. I've spent every moment of my life in the past twenty-five years making sure she was happy" Ted answers.

"That explains the millions of letters we own" Barney muses and Ted chuckles.

"We decided to become pen pals" Ted told him and Barney rolled his eyes.

"Okay, listen to me Ted, I appreciate you telling me this even if it after the fact" he said. "I also appreciate that you've waited so long and always had my back. I know you're the one who got Robin on that roof and so now I'm going to tell you to go back to her and don't blow it" he adds.

Ted gives a smile and hugs Barney. "You shouldn't be alone either bro" he whispers.

"I have Ellie Ted, I got full custody of her since her crazy mom wants nothing to do with her or me" Barney says.

"She needs a mother" Ted points out.

"Don't hassle me Mosby, I just gave you my Robin" Barney says and Ted puts up his hands.

"Fine…thanks bro" he says and leaves.

Outside Ted decides he won't give up and starts searching for a mom for Ellie.


	6. Time for Swarkles to chat

_**As promised before here is Swarkles friendship. I hope I didn't make Barney OOC last chapter. In my opinion I think he'd be okay with Ted and Robin. Ted did support Barney and Robin and urged them to get together. Plus it has been fourteen years now and I think Barney would rather his ex be in safe hands then some random stranger.**_

_**That's just my opinion. Now onto the story. I seen finale like twenty times now and I think Ell was born in 2020 right? That makes her ten here, please correct me if I'm wrong. **_

_**Oh I am pretending Frozen came out in 2030. It's such a good movie and I think Ellie would love it. **_

Barney waited ten minutes after Ted left. He then went to Ellie's room and told her to put a nice dress on.

"We're going to visit Aunt Robin Ell so put on that nice dress she brought you for a month ago" he tells her.

"Okay daddy" Ellie agrees. A few minutes she walk out wearing her cute pink dress. Her hair is a ponytail with a matching pink bow. Barney smiled at his beautiful ten year old daughter.

"You look so pretty Ell" he coos. She gives him a sweet smile back. "Thank you daddy, I love Aunt Robin and Aunt Lily, they treat me like I'm their daughter" Ellie answers.

Ellie didn't know Barney and Robin were married once. She didn't even know who her real mom was. The woman Barney banged decided she didn't want a baby and gave up full custody to Barney two months after Ellie was born.

Barney spent the next ten years as a caring father and spent all his time and money spoiling his princess. Barney hadn't been totally alone and Robin had been a major help when Ellie was older.

Barney missed her a lot and it hurt a little that Ted had went back to her. He didn't blame his best friend and brother though. Ted had lost his first and only wife six years ago and Barney knew it'd be cruel to yell at him for wanting to be with his ex.

Barney had marveled that Ted had come clean and he realized now that was his mistake. He wished he had come clean about his accidental fling and maybe then neither would have gotten into their accidents. But Barney couldn't dwell on the past. He had made a lot of bad choices in life along his legendary ones and he was happy that he least had a girl in his life now that would never leave him.

Ellie took his hand then. "Stop daydreaming daddy and lets go see Auntie Robin" she said to him.

Barney gave a nod and they walked out the door. He locked the door and the two walked to Barney's car and drove to Robin's.

"Barney? Ellie? What are you two doing here?"

"What? Too busy making out with Ted to talk to your best friend and his daughter?" Barney questioned.

"You know?"

Barney gave a nod. Robin gives a sigh. "Okay, since Ted decided he wants you to know then I think all three of us need to discuss this again" she says.

Barney gives a nod but doesn't step back. "Is he here?" he asks. Robin shakes her head. "He called me a minute ago and said he had to run an errand first but now he's home and he'll be back in a couple of hours so all four of us can go to dinner" she answers.

"Okay, that gives us time to chat alone then" Barney answers.

Robin gives a nod. "Ellie, why don't you go lay on my bed and watch a movie?" she asks the child.

"What movie?" Ellie asks. Robin walks away and comes back a minute later with a movie.

"Oh my gosh! That movie just came out on DVD yesterday!" Ellie freaks and Robin chuckles. "Yeah" she says and hands her the video. "Thank you so much Auntie Robin" Ellie shrieks and runs off with her treasure.

"You didn't buy that for her did you?" Barney asks. Robin gives a small shrug in reply. "I saw it in theaters with Ted and I kinda liked it" she admits and Barney chuckles.

"So? Trying again with Mosby huh?"

"Does it bother you? I don't want to hurt you Barney" Robin asks and he shakes his head.

"We divorced fourteen years ago Robin" he points out. He takes her hand and leads her to the couch. "I decided I will keep my vow though. I still love you Robin and I know Ellie loves you too"

"Everyone loves me apparently" she murmurs. Barney then realizes what the truth.

"It's the children" he murmurs. Robin gives a nod. "Ted didn't tell you it was Penny and Luke's idea?" she asked.

Barney shakes his head. "We only chatted a few minutes. He came clean about coming to you last night and then we ended up chatting a little about our wedding and Tracy" he says.

Robin gives a nod. "What exactly did he say?" she asks and Barney relays the entire conversation.

"Oh god…Barney I'm sorry…Ted…" she stammers and Barney gives her a warm smile.

"It's all right Robin, I kept freaking out too and Marshall and Lily had to pull me back in from a window" he said.

"I guess its why you have your best friends at a wedding" she says and he gives a nod. "The five of us sure been through a lot but we always stuck it all out together, least in the major things" he says.

"So you're not upset I'm with Ted again?" she asks.

Barney shakes his head. "I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt a little but I am not angry and I won't interfere or ruin our friendship" he says.

"Thank you" she says and he gives her a hug.

"Besides, I think now that Luke and Penny are teenagers they must be tired of Ted being so clingy to them. I love those two and Ted and I want them all to be happy"

"You deserve to be happy too" Robin points out. "I am happy Robin, Ellie is still my princess and so least I got her" Barney answers.

Robin takes his hand. "You always have me too Barney" she says. Barney nods and they share another hug.

When they pull back he gazes deep into her eyes. "Hey, if this…" he says and stops.

She gives a nod in understanding. "Yeah…" she murmurs as she stares into his baby blue eyes. She remembers just then when they danced at Punchy's wedding. She ended up staring in his eyes in the end and found them so pretty and mesmerizing.

She leans in then and gives a small kiss on his lips. He is taken back but it felt nice to kiss her again after all this time and kisses her back.

_**Okay so much for Swarkles friendship. But then that's the fun of a story anything can happen. This is far from over so I guess you'll just have to see what happens next. Hope you enjoyed and nice reviews are always welcome. In fact I'll give a cookie if you do review nicely **_


	7. Ted walks in and trouble ensures

_**Sorry its short but I hope you like it anyway.**_

Robin pulls back and looks sad. "No, Barney I…"

"You want to be with Ted now"

"He finally got up the courage to ask me again Barney and I do want to try it again, just to see what can happen" she answers.

"Then go for it Robin, but know I'll always love you and I'll always be there for both of you" he answers.

"Thanks" Robin says and gives him a hug.

Just then Ted walks in with his spare key. "Hey Robin, I had to come early, kids are hungry and waiting in…" he says and stops as he sees them hugging. "Are you two back together?" he asks and tries not to look pained by that.

Robin shakes her head. "No" she answers but Ted isn't convinced. "Why give in to me Robin? There is only one man for you and it isn't me so why give me hope?"

"Tracy was the woman for you Ted and it isn't my fault she is dead" Robin shoots back and Ted nods.

"You're right…sorry for bothering you but hey…glad to see I managed to get you two back together" he says and walks back out.

"You go after him and fix it Robin" Barney urges. "You can come too Barney, go get Ellie and lets try and have a peaceful dinner together" she says and hurries after Ted.


	8. T and R just take a leap of faith

_**Okay this is ending mostly because I am tired of writing it. I written so many Swarkles now that I can't deny that I love them. I liked them a lot when I saw them dance and in finale made me realize it should ended with Swarkles, Ted and Tracy and Marshmallow and Lily pad. **_

_**But, since it didn't, I decided I wanted to write what could happen next and this appeared. I do love Mobatsky too but I think Ted is more a big brother to Robin than anything else but hey I had to let him have another chance. I think next one I write will be Tracy and Ted because their so adorable. **_

"Will you stop?" Robin asks as she grabs Ted.

"Why? I don't want to interfere with you and Barney. I told you that at your wedding that I wasn't a guy who screws over his best friend because I used to love his bride" he answers.

"But you're not screwing him over this time Ted" she says.

"Are you sure?" he asks and gets a nod. "We did share a hug and even a small kiss but I…"

"You want me now?" Ted asks. Robin gives a small nod.

"I don't know what will happen Ted but I don't seen any reason we can't try again. Tracy and Barney both want us to be happy you know" she says.

"It's true, just take the damn leap of faith already Ted" Barney says walking up with Ellie in tow.

"You're sure…." Ted starts and Barney rolls his eyes. "Of course not dude, she is my ex and always will be, but I rather her be with my best friend then anyone else, I mean if I can't have her" he says.

"I guess I'll try then" Ted says.

"And I'll be here if and when it fails" Barney says and Ted rolls his eyes this time.

"You really need a girl Barney" he answers.

"I already told you…" Barney starts and Ted shrugs. "Yeah, I decided not to listen to that" he interrupts.

"Barney?" a new voice says.

"Quinn?" Barney asks and Ted only smiles. "She's single and you're single plus you did have a relationship as well" he says.

"Are you sure?" Barney asks her and she nods. "What happened between Ted and Robin was the same thing that happened to us. You had to try with Robin first and I knew that but I always hoped you'd come back to me" she says.

Barney gives a small smile and she moves closer to him and they share a kiss.

_**And this story is complete. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll read my other HIMYM stories which like are mostly Swarkles. **_


End file.
